God of Chickens
|- | | rowspan="2"| :::::: |- | | rowspan="2"| |} Diary Extracts Diary Entry 1: I am the last of my keep; all I know is that everyone is dead except for me. Our underground fortress suffered a terrible loss, after the earth tremors passed we thought we were all safe....We defiantly were not safe. The ceiling started to collapse; at that time I was investigating the bedrock layer, trying to unravel its secrets of its superior strength. I had managed to collect samples of dust and from this dust I had created a room made completely out of bedrock. So when the keep collapsed I jumped inside and prayed for my life.e I am trapped there is no way out... Diary Entry 2: Two days have passed and I am running low on food. I hear voices on the other side of the wall, I tried calling out for help but there’s no response. I have been rescued by Dodge the smith; thankfully he heard my calling for help and came to my aid. Our plan now is to get some tools and try to escape before another tremor occurs. Most of my notes are lost in the rubble, I have nothing. Diary Entry 3: '' There is no sign of any survivors apart from us. We forged a pick from the last of our cobble and wood and started digging.....up. I’ve never dug up before, it’s not as exciting as digging down at least it’s getting us out of this hell hole. 2 hours later and we were still digging. We take it in turns to rest and to get our bearings back. I think the pressure is increasing which is causing us to get dizzy. Finally we hit grass, as we broke the last block the smell of clean air hit our lungs......... Then the blinding light of the sun hit our eyes. We have been living underground for our entire lives and never seen day light before so when the harmfull light rays hit our face we werent used to it. Im slightly blind in one eye right now but recovering so its all good. Dodge on the other hand is now completely blind. ''Diary Entry 4: Seeing that there is nothing left for us here we decided to start travelling north hoping to find some other form of civilisation. Our plan was to find a witchdocter to cure Dodge's blindness but we were not sure wether they still excisted. We were new to this world and had no idea were to go. We eventually reached a ocean were we made a makeshift boat out of some wood. We had rowed for 5 hours untill we gave up, Dodge then fell asleep and now I am writing this. I am finding it hard to stay awake but I feel as though I could fall asleep any...... (The rest of the page has been damaged by water and has become unlegiable) Diary Entry 5: I woke up in a Cabin in the middle of a forest. I tried to get out of my bed but my back gave way and so I was stuck there for another two hours. A young female Elf entered my room. She explained that she found me on the beach 5 days ago and so she dragged me back to her home. I asked her if she had seen my freind Dodge but she said that she hadnt hadnt seen any other Dwarfs around the area. I was surprised that she didnt just leave me to die, I had heard that Elfs and Dwarfs dont mix well and that they would sometimes kill each other on sight. She helped me out of bed and gave me a bowl of mushroom stew. I asked her were I was, She said that I was in the continent of Ceardia. I had never heard of Ceardia before, she adviced that I should go to Silver Edge before someone finds me here. Aparently her town was not freindly towards geusts. She gave me my things and a map that showed the directions to Silver Edge. I thanked her and asked for her name but she refused to tell me. And so I started my journey again. Category:Members